POG: A True Story Of A Teenage Princess of Genovia
by sarah marshall
Summary: This is how I would want to write the Princess Diaries if there was a chance to rewrite it. It has all the same characters but my own plot. I don't plan on having Mia and Josh anywhere in this story cuz that made me gag in the book. Strictly M&M ;
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so seeing as I am completely A.D.D. and can't finish a story to save my life, I'm starting a new one. I think I could totally do the whole Mia diary point of view thing because she is almost as psychotic as me. I might actually have to try to be normal to be in her point of view ha ha. Another thing that will help me with this story is that I am hopelessly in love with my friend's older brother. So here is my take on the ****Princess Diaries.**** Just forget all those other plots you read because mine will be different, but with the same characters of course!**

**Disclaimer: *spoken very grudgingly* I am not the genius behind the ****Princess Diaries**** series.**

**Oh by the way, and just 'cause I am such a freak, I have to add, have any of you seen Transformers 2? Not what I hoped for but better than I expected.**

Algebra 8:00 a.m. the first freakin' day of school.

My first day of high school at Albert Einstein High School, I could deal. I can totally handle anything that comes my way.

WHO AM I KIDDING? I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND ALGEBRA ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!

I mean it's not like my life is falling apart at all. It's not like I have no boobs, I have the figure of a q-tip, and I am taller than some of the boys at my school. Well, taller than half the people at my school. I mean there are a few guys who are taller than me. I mean Michael Moscovitz is and he's pretty hot. **(A/N: OK so when I typed this in word i had it crossed out but it won't do it here so just imagine it crossed out!)**

Ha ha, forget that I ever wrote that.

Now onto other things. Like Josh Richter! He is totally taller than me too! And way hot! Too bad he is currently with Lana Weinberger. It's the freshmen classes greatest pleasure to have such a _lovely_ person with us.

Oh, and my other problem? The one I just found out about yesterday. The one I was too afraid to write in here because I can't even begin to believe it myself? I am the princess of Genovia.

Just wait until everyone finds out!

Oh great, Mr. Gianini just totally figured out that I was writing the entire time he was talking. Maybe that's why I don't understand algebra.

**K, I know this was pretty short, but I have this thing where I have to get something out there before any sort of real draft can be formed.  
**

**xoxox**

**Love (as usual)**

**Me ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so here's another chapter, idk if it's good so have fun figuring that out.**

_My Room, 8:00 p.m._

I can't believe Grandmére. I can't believe that one person can be so incredibly cruel. I have to go to princess lessons every day after school from now on so that I can properly rule Genovia when the time comes. I am also forced to wear pantyhose and heels and other instruments of torture during these horrific lessons. On Saturday I am supposed to get a makeover directed by Grandmére.

Dear God, someone save me. How is someone who has eyeliner tattooed on their eyelids supposed to direct a makeover?

That's not even the worst part of my day. I had to change into all my fancy dress clothes after school. I tried to wait as long as I could so that most of the student population would be gone, but I didn't wait long enough I guess. As soon as I rushed out of the bathroom to the car waiting for me I ran straight into Lily Moscovitz (my best friend) and Michael Moscovitz (my best friend's older brother.)

"Whoa, Thermopolis, where are you going dressed like that?" Michael asked in his usual laid-back manor.

"Yeah, Mia. What's so important that you have to rush out of here with _pantyhose_ on?" Lily teased.

"I have to go." I muttered as I pushed past them completely red from embarrassment. Lily was not going to let this go. Good thing no one knows about me being a princess. For that I am thankful.

_Principal Gupta's Office, 8:00 a.m. The Next Day  
_

Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! My life is over. Someone informed the news that I was Princess of Genovia! No one even knows except Grandmére and my dad and my mom. Principal Gupta is sitting nervously across from us. By us I mean me and my mom and my dad and Grandmére. Why are they here? Because I was bombarded by paparazzi when I got to school this morning. Dad says that I will have to have a bodyguard from now on and he brought some big, tough guy named Lars with him. I am also going to be taking a limo now on driven by my very own chauffeur.

"I can assure you that the paparazzi will be taken care of. They are not allowed on school grounds." Principal Gupta started.

"Good. Now about who told the paparazzi in the first place." My dad started.

"They say it was an anonymous phone call." Principal Gupta said quickly.

"Mia, who could have told?" Mom asked me seriously.

"I have no idea. You three are the only ones who know!"

"I told them!" Grandmére declared. Everyone was silent.

"What?" I shrieked, "You told everyone?"

"Of course I did. People had to know of the Princess of Genovia. You need the proper press coverage if you want people to be satisfied with you."

We all stared dumbfounded at her.

Everyone was silent. I don't think anyone has even noticed me writing yet.

"Grandmére, you shouldn't have done that. Now come on let's get you back to the hotel before you cause more problems." My dad said tiredly.

"Ok Mia, you need to go back to your classes now." Principal Gupta said when my parents exited.

Oh great. Just what I need, to face the entire student body after I was bombarded by paparazzi because I am the Princess of Genovia.

**I'm not sure how great this is. Why don't you tell me? That is if it's worth reviewing to.**

**xoxox**

**Love**

**Moi!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is short. Have fun reading, though.**

_6:00 p.m. My room_

My life is over. I bet Britney Spears never had any problems with her friends like this. I mean I have probably had the worst thing in my life happen to me and Lily just deserts me! I mean it wasn't bad enough that I had to walk around with a bodyguard and have people stare at me and whisper, but Lily would not sit with me at lunch. So I sat with that girl Tina Hakim Baba who also has a bodyguard. All she does during lunch usually is read romance novels, but I had fun sitting with her.

So here's what happened when I left Gupta's office.

I walked out into the hallway with Lars towering behind me. It was the scariest thing of my life! I walked out and everyone stopped talking and everyone stared at me. Immediately I blushed and scurried towards my locker.

The day was pretty much the same from there. I could tell that people were watching me. I would walk through the halls and people would be whispering. If I turned to look at someone they would start to talk and pretend they weren't staring.

When I got to lunch and headed to where I sat with Lily she glared at me. She hadn't sat down yet and it looked as if she was waiting for me to sit down. After a few seconds of glaring at me she walked to where her brother was sitting and sat with him. There were no other seats there. I fought back tears as I looked for somewhere to sit. I saw the table where that girl Tina and her bodyguard sat all alone and headed over there.

"May I sit here?" I asked shyly. She looked up startled and nodded. I noticed that she was reading a book under the table.

"What're you reading?"

"A romance novel." She said quietly.

"Is it good?" She nodded her head vigorously.

"It's about a girl who overcomes one of her greatest fears and finds the love of her life in doing so." She sighed. I smiled. We talked the entire hour. She was a fun girl to talk to. I felt bad that I never really cared to find out, but I was sort of happy that I didn't sit with Lily. It gave me a chance to meet a new friend.

I went to G&T next. A class with Lily _and_ Michael. I dreaded going in there. I walked in before either of them got there and sat in the corner away from where either of them sat. The only problem with this was that Boris Pellowiski practiced his violin in the closet right by where I was sitting.

Ms. Hill the teacher was never in this class. She was always in the teacher's lounge across the hall from us so we were free to lock Boris in his closet whenever his violin playing got really annoying.

I took my Algebra intending to try and understand what I missed this morning. Instead I pretended to work while I watched Lily and Michael enter. Lily saw me and glared. I still am not sure what I did wrong. Michael just looked pissed off at her. I felt close to tears again. It's not like I asked for this. I sighed in frustration, a little louder than I intended, and Lily looked up at me.

I flinched away from her glare. That was pretty much the entire class period.

That was how the whole day went.

And to make matters worse Grandmére insisted on changing my makeover to this afternoon. So now I will go to school and look totally different. I guess the only plus is that I actually look pretty. My frizzy, unruly hair was taken care of and it falls in elegant ringlets and I know how to add just the right touch of make up to accent my eyes or lips.

Maybe tomorrow won't suck

Yeah, and maybe pigs will fly.

**Was it ok?**

**xoxox**

**me :)  
**


End file.
